Lost Heaven
by Final Memories
Summary: If you got another chance at life, would you take it? Even if you lost all your memories of everyone you knew in the process? Set after CoS. Rated T to be safe. From Alfons Heiderich's POV.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: OMG I'M BACK PEOPLE! Sorry for the long break, it's just that I had no idea what to write for anything! I've also had a fandom change, so I will post stories from the Fullmetal Alchemist series. I watched Conqueror of Shamballa and this came to my mind after Alfons died. This story is staring just after Alfons launched the rocket towards the gate to Ed's world.**

Well, enjoy this story! This chapter was written with lots of tears of having to write Alfons' death in detail and listening to Vic Mignogna's _Brothers_ and Christina Perri's _Thousand Years_.  
Also _Aeris' Theme_ from FINAL FANTASY VII and _Xion's Theme_ from KINGDOM HEARTS: 358/2 Days

**DISCLAIMER: I sadly do not own Alfons Heiderich and his sexy self. I only own my plush Moogle named Mog.  
**EDIT: I've been going through my previous chapters and re-writing them all. Hopefully they are better. PLEASE TELL ME!

* * *

_We're real, Edward. We're not just part of your dreams like you thought. I care and I make mistakes. I may not live much longer but I'll still be here. Just don't forget me. –Alfons Heiderich_

~_Lost Heaven_~

I watched the rocket shoot up towards the strange, violet portal that led to Ed's world. I could hear Noah pleading for Edward to take her with him, to take her to Shamballa. But none of that mattered anymore. My rocket had launched successfully and for a good cause. I was helping save not only this world I was currently in, but his world as well. I smiled, knowing that Ed was going to remember me for something. No, maybe the _world_ will know of what I've done. Hopefully they will. It was my wish to do something that I will be remembered for and maybe this was it.

_BANG!_

Intense pain rushed through my body. I felt myself falling towards the cold pavement. I could feel my life slip away from me. I realised what had happened with the little life I had left. I was shot through the heart and dying. I didn't want to die, but this was my fate; to die helping a friend. I smiled as I fell to the ground, my last words whispered ever so softly.  
_"Thank you Ed.….you're like the brother I never had. Just…..never..…forget me."  
_The last thing I heard was Noah's scream when she found my body on the ground, blood all around me.

~_Lost Heaven_~

There was white everywhere. That's all I could see. I was knelling on white nothingness. I looked up, my blonde hair falling over my blue eyes. _What's with all this white?_ I looked around some more and when I turned back to the way my body was facing, there was a person there. That's all I knew, since my vision was blurry. I looked at the white below me.  
**If you got another chance at life, would you take it? Even if you lost all your memories in the process?**  
I looked straight at the weird being. _D-Did that _thing _just speak?! _That weird person/being must've been able to read thoughts because it smiled creepily at me, which made a shiver go down my spine.  
**I've been waiting for you Alfons Heiderich.****  
**

* * *

**A/N: So...how do you like my Chapter 1 redo? Should it have a name? Tell me what you think! Imagine the mysterious person as whoever you want them to be!  
Don't forget about the reviews, since every review gets our lovely little Alphonse Elric a kitten!  
Al: Please review! Do it for the kittens! *adorable puppy/kitty eyes***


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here I am again today! Didn't mention in the last chapter, but I have a cold and have coughed lots. I was all like "OMG! OMG!" *freaks out* O.O  
Anyway…..ENJOY THE CHAPTER!**

**DISCLAIMER: I sadly do not own the awesomeness that is Fullmetal Alchemist. I only own Chester, the Cute God of the Heartless (AKA Heartless from Kingdom Hearts)  
**EDIT: Author Note was changed and what happened at the end of the last chapter is now added at the start (in italics). And spacing is killing me. PM me with where I'm meant to put the spacing.

* * *

_The truth is...I'm running out of time. You say this world isn't yours but it is mine and I wanna leave proof that I lived in it! It's a bit late for you to start caring now! -Alfons Heiderich_

~_Lost Heaven_~

**_If you got another chance at life, would you take it? Even if you lost all your memories in the process?_**_  
I looked straight at the weird being. _D-Did that_ thing _just speak_?! That weird person/being must've been able to read thoughts because it smiled creepily at me, which made a shiver go down my spine.  
**I've been waiting for you Alfons Heiderich.**_

No…that isn't possible. You can't be waiting for someone is a strange, void like place like this! It's to strange...  
**You're one to freak out. Now, just tell me would you like another chance at life?  
**_So that really means I'm dead,_ I thought sadly. I opened my mouth to say "Yes! I want another chance at life!" but no words came out.  
**Sorry, but you can't speak here. I'm guessing that was a yes? Anyway you'll need to pay a _slight_ toll.  
**Great. Just great. If this has to do with that "you'll lose your memories in the process" line, I'm so screwed. How can I go back without remembering anyone?!  
_What is this toll?_ I thought, now knowing that this person/being can read thoughts.  
**You're losing you memories.**  
Knew it.  
**So, you up for the deal? I'll give you your life back in exchange for your memories.  
**Sighing, I agreed to the deal.  
_Edward….Noah…please forgive me for my choice._

~_Lost Heaven_~

Edward unlocked the door to his and his brother Alphonse's apartment. He chucked his brown coat on the floor and collapsed onto the closest chair, sighing. It had been a long day and the last thing he needed was more work. It was silent in the apartment, and Edward could hear the birds chirping outside. Being alone in the apartment brought back memories from when Alfons Heiderich was alive. It was 2 years after he had died, and Edward was still slightly upset. He sometimes even blamed Alfons' death on himself. Memories of the good times they had came flooding back to him like a fast-moving flood.

There was a loud crash from the spare room. Ed jumped from the chair and moved towards the room where the crash came from. "Whoever you are, come out!" he yelled, stopping right next to the door frame.  
No reply.  
"WHO DO YOU THINK YOU-"Ed stopped mid sentence, his golden eyes widening. He thought it was someone who jumped through the window and had quickly jumped out, but there was no smashed window. There was a person, and that's what Edward was shocked about.

That person on the floor was me.

"Alfons!" Ed ran towards me. _How is he alive? It's not possible. Unless…_ Ed shook his head. Now's not the time for this! Ed started shaking me frantically while screaming my name.

* * *

**A/N: Yeah….second chapter…nothing else to say.  
Follow Equivalent Exchange and review?  
Sephy out! _But I will never be a memory…_**

P.S: Dear anyone who has read What Lurks in the Dark_,  
Do you have any idea what I should do for another chapter? It was just gonna be a one-shot, but then someone asked if I could do more chapters. So any ideas tell me and I _promise_ I will credit you._  



End file.
